phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Madam's Umbrella
250px |game = PSO Episodes 1, 2, & 4 |type = Partisans |requirement = 500 ATP |stars = 10 |special = Berserk Slowly regenerates TP. Doubles cast range of Shifta and Deband. |ATP = 210-280 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 40 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "Proof of Madam. Madam's dignity boosts the effective range of Shifta and Deband." : — In-game description Madam's Umbrella is a rare partisan-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. On Version 3 and above, this weapon can only be obtained in the very hard and ultimate difficulties, and each section ID has a specific enemy they can hunt in order to obtain this weapon. They are as follows: For Versions 1 and 2, this weapon could potentially be obtained by Pinkal, Redria, Oran, Yellowboze, and Whitill in the Ultimate Forest by hunting Hildelt. Madam's Umbrella can only be equipped by female characters. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon consumes a portion of the equipper's HP in order to launch a powerful attack onto the targets. As added bonuses, Madam's Umbrella slowly regenerates TP over time as long as it is equipped and doubles the cast range of Shifta and Deband. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Madam's Umbrella has obtainable cards in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. They can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining them will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Related Stat-Consuming Rare Weapons Meseta Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's meseta when using a special attack. Baranzlauncher id.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Kaneitsuho id.png|Kan'ei Tsuho|link=Kan'ei Tsuho Principalsgiftparasol id.png|Principal's Gift Parasol|link=Principal's Gift Parasol Treeclippers id.png|Tree Clippers|link=Tree Clippers Vjaya id.png|Vjaya|link=Vjaya Wokofakikosshop id.png|Wok of Akiko's Shop|link=Wok of Akiko's Shop HP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max HP either when using a special attack or at a cost per cast. Dark bridge pso.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Daylightscar id.png|Daylight Scar|link=Daylight Scar Diskaofbraveman id.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Doublecannon id.png|Double Cannon|link=Double Cannon Excalibur id.png|Excalibur|link=Excalibur Gal wind pso.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Girasole.png|Girasole|link=Girasole Laconiumaxe id.png|Laconium Axe|link=Laconium Axe Lavisblade id.png|Lavis Blade|link=Lavis Blade Laviscannon_id.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Manda60vise id.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Madamsumbrella id.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Musashi id.png|Musashi|link=Musashi Agito id.png|Orotiagito|link=Orotiagito Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Raikiri id.png|Raikiri|link=Raikiri Soul eater id.png|Soul Banish|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) Soul eater id.png|Soul Eater|link=Soul Eater (Phantasy Star Online) Toyhammer id.png|Toy Hammer|link=Toy Hammer Yunchang id.png|Yunchang|link=Yunchang Zanba id.png|Zanba|link=Zanba TP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max TP when using a special attack. Bamboospear id.png|Bamboo Spear|link=Bamboo Spear Bravehammer id.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Flamberge id.png|Flamberge|link=Flamberge Flowenssword id.png|Flowen's Sword (3084)|link=Flowen's Sword (3084) Galatine id.png|Galatine|link=Galatine Guardianna id.png|Guardianna|link=Guardianna (Phantasy Star Online) Madamsparasol id.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Neisclaw id.png|Nei's Claw (real)|link=Nei's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) PB Consuming These weapons steal some points from the Photon Blast gauge when using a special attack. Berdysh id.png|Berdysh|link=Berdysh Tsumikiri jsword id.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Tech Pso ep3 chaos sorcerer.png|Chaos Sorcerer|link=Chaos Sorcerer Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 gran sorcerer.png|Gran Sorcerer|link=Gran Sorcerer Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso inolis card art.jpg|Ino'lis|link=Ino'lis Pso_ep3_madam_umbrella.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Pso peko bust crop.png|Peko|link=Peko Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Heal Pso_ep3_diwari.png|Diwari*|link=Diwari Pso_ep3_madam_umbrella.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Pso_ep3_tsumikiri_jsword.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword Stall Pso_ep3_barbarous wolf.png|Barbarous Wolf|link=Barbarous Wolf Pso_ep3_chaos bringer.png|Chaos Bringer|link=Chaos Bringer Pso_ep3_death gunner.png|Death Gunner|link=Death Gunner Pso_ep3_epsilon.png|Epsilon|link=Epsilon Pso_ep3_game informer.png|Game Informer|link=Game Magazine (Phantasy Star Online) Pso_ep3_govulmer.png|Govulmer|link=Govulmer Pso_ep3_madam_umbrella+.png|Madam's Umbrella+|link=Madam's Umbrella Pso_ep3_toy rappy.png|Toy Rappy|link=Toy Rappy Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Partisans